Mario Super Sluggers HD
Mario Super Sluggers HD is an upcoming game for the Nintendo Switch. It is an enhanced remake of the original Wii version released in 2008. The game will feature remastered graphics in a native 1080p resolution, new characters, new baseball fields, new music, challenges, and remade scenes. New features *'Palette swaps': Enables to change colors or outfits of characters. Note, that characters cannot be selected more than once per team. *'Heavy metal remixes': During night games, the background music has a heavy metal sound. *'Challenges': This new modes features special challenges similar to the event matches in Super Smash Bros. Melee. *'Expanded and revamped Story Mode': Story Mode has expanded with revamped quotes and more palette swapped characters on the map. *'Remade scenes': The opening scene and other short scenes have been redone. There are also additional scenes in Story Mode. *'Online play': Players can play online to compete with others. *'Language selection': A new option can be found in the Options menu where you can change the language. Language options include English, Spanish, Italian, French, German, Japanese, Korean, Simplified Chinese, Traditional Chinese, and Russian. Venues Recurring *Mario Stadium *Peach Ice Garden *Yoshi Park *Wario City *DK Jungle *Luigi's Mansion *Daisy Cruiser *Bowser Jr.'s Playroom *Bowser's Castle New venues *Peach Garden (Mario Superstar Baseball) *Wario Palace (Mario Superstar Baseball) *The Palace *Pipeline Central *The Underground *Crater Field *Konga Coliseum *Battle Dome *The Vice *Thunder Island *The Sand Tomb *The Wastelands *The Dump *Stormship Stadium *Galactic Stadium *King of Fighters Stadium Characters Recurring Team captains *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Birdo *Wario *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Bowser *Bowser Jr. Team players *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Baby Donkey Kong *Toad *Toadette *Toadsworth *Pianta *Noki *Dixie Kong *Funky Kong *Tiny Kong *King K. Rool *Kritter *Goomba *Paragoomba *Koopa *Paratroopa *Magikoopa *Hammer Bro *Dry Bones *Boo *King Boo *Petey Piranha *Wiggler *Shy Guy *Monty Mole *Blooper Newcomers Team captains *Rosalina *Pauline *Dry Bowser Team players *Iggy *Morton *Lemmy *Ludwig *Roy *Wendy *Larry *Inkling *Villager *Isabelle *Baby Rosalina Palette swaps * See also: Mario Super Sluggers HD/Palette Swaps Mini-games Recurring *Bob-omb Derby *Wall Ball *Piranha Panic *Gem Catch *Barrel Batter *Ghost K *Blooper Baserun *Graffiti Runner *Bowser Pinball *Toy Field New Mini-games *Chain Chomp Sprint *Star Dash *Home Run Derby *Octoball Derby *Wood Smasher *Shoot for the Stars Movies *'Opening': Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, and Daisy ride a yacht to a converted island known as the Baseball Kingdom with Peach and Toadsworth awaiting. Upon their arrival, they look from a lighthouse and rush in towards Mario Stadium. The exhibition is under way where Mario throws a pitch for Daisy to hit and other scenes across the kingdom trigger one after another. Meanwhile, back at Mario Stadium, an exhibition game between Mario and Wario is in effect where Luigi tries to make an out, but Donkey Kong tackles Luigi, sending him crashing towards the wall, but Luigi is barely able to hang on with the ball in possession, recording the final out of he game. His teammates celebrate as the Baseball Kingdom begins its birth. *'The arrival of Bowser Jr.': Bowser Jr. watches some live footage on a monitor and uses the controller to summon his playroom to ram into the baseball kingdom. Others feel the aftershock, witnessing Bowser Jr. and his minions. *'Celebrate until dusk': After defeating Bowser, various characters gather to celebrate with the team captain, while Bowser admits his own defeat. Mario and other go to the water's edge to witness dusk, and the lights are turned on in the Baseball Kingdom. Note, that the scenes differ depending on which character you selected as a team captain for the game against Bowser. *'Fireworks at night': As night falls at the Baseball Kingdom, various characters enter the Daisy Cruiser to have some desserts until they witness a display of fireworks. *'Bob-omb Derby fun': At the Mario Stadium at night, Mario and Donkey Kong are hitting Bob-ombs towards the sky to show a display of fireworks. Note, that the scenes differ depending on which character you selected as a team captain for the game against Bowser. *'Sailing towards Strikers Island': Characters board the Daisy Cruiser as the ship sets sail for another island known as Strikers Island. Category:Remakes Category:Sports games Category:Mario sports games Category:Nintendo Switch Games